Typically, in building an electronic component assembly, the components (such as transistors, resistors, capacitors and other discrete components together with integrated circuit components, if any) are mounted on a printed circuit board. Components, such as transistors, which in use generate significant amounts of heat are provided with heat sinks to enhance dissipation of the generated heat. In order for such a heat sink to provide optimum heat dissipation, the heat generating component must be in intimate contact with the heat sink so as to allow maximum heat transfer from the component to the heat sink.
One known method of securing a component and a heat sink is used with TO-220 packaged transistors which have a hole through which a bolt passes to bolt the transistor to the heat sink. However, such a method of securing does not lend itself to automated assembly.
Another known method of securing a component and a heat sink involves utilizing a snap-in clip which extends around the component and locates in holes in the heat sink in order to hold the component to the heat sink. However, the component is typically inserted into a planar printed circuit board from a direction perpendicular to the printed circuit board's plane and has a surface which extends perpendicularly to the board and which must be secured to the heat sink. Such an arrangement requires the clip to be inserted into the heat sink in a direction parallel to the plane of the printed circuit board. This method of securing does not lend itself straightforwardly to automated assembly using automated insertion machines.